


I'm being emotionally bullied by an Android

by Katonica



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I APOLOGIZE, it was a prompt and I had to, what the fuck have I done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonica/pseuds/Katonica
Summary: Hank Anderson, a grizzled, alcoholic detective was born on September 6, 1985. He is currently 53 years old.He also has a huge collection of Marvel comics and movies stashed all over his house.





	I'm being emotionally bullied by an Android

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS TRYING TO RESEARCH FOR MY FIC AND I FOUND OUT HANK WAS BORN BEFORE THE MARVEL MOVIES CAME OUT (yeah I had a hunch but RESEARCH ALWAYS) and I told this idea to my friend and he's given me a fucking deadline to write this (2 HOURS) so here I go

Hank Anderson was born on September 6, 1985.

 

He was born and raised in Detroit and is now recovering alcoholic and a star detective who assisted in the liberation of androids.

 

* * *

 

His father introduced him to a comic book featuring a teenager wearing red and blue spandex swinging from a web when he was five years old. Ever since then, he spent his allowance from the errands he performed to purchase the colourful pages full of heroes that came to life in his mind.

 

He was 23 when the first Iron Man movie came out. Hank Anderson was one of the first people to purchase the movie ticket. (and it happened to be his first date with his future wife)

 

His life had changed because of the heroes that he had grown up reading, even growing up to be one of the people of Detroit when he graduated as Valedictorian of his police academy and joined the Detroit City Police Department and donned the blue uniform. 

 

Of course, his job started out simple, as a simple beat cop. Then he turned 42 and was placed on a team dubbed the  _Red Ice Task Force_ that worked on taking down dealers who distributed the popular drug dubbed Red Ice. 

 

When he was 44, he was promoted to the youngest lieutenant in Detroit history and his wife was 8 months pregnant with their precious baby boy.

 

She didn't make it out alive.

 

Hank took it upon himself to educate the boy and give him the affection from both sides because his son was the most  _beautiful_ child in the world and he would kill for him.

 

When Cole was 4, Hank showed him the comics that he had grown up on. He showed his son the movies that he had watched with his wife.

 

Cole took an immediate liking to Captain America (Hank didn't show it, but he felt betrayed because Iron Man all the way!) and started off on his obsession with the heroes, just like Hank did.

 

Hank offered Cole bits of money for completing whatever chores he could perform at age 4, then 5, then 6. 

 

And then no more.

 

Cole Anderson died on October 11, 2035, after a surgeon high on red ice could not perform his duty and betrayed the Hippocratic Oath.

 

The doctor was stripped of his license and qualifications after the vengeful detective reported him in for the use of an illegal substance and the involuntary murder of his son.

 

The Lieutenant fell into a spiral of alcohol and suicidal tendencies, often getting warned by his friend to stop before he was forcefully removed from his position. He did not care.

 

When he was 53, androids started to deviate and he  _hated_ that he was the one paired up with an android, the android that had the same level of self-preservation as Peter Parker had, the same hair with a loose curl as Peter and Cole had, and the same god damn eyes that looked like Peter Parker's from the movies.

 

He hated that this android looked like his  _fucking hero_ and that this android was willing to die for him because he  _knew_ that he would not do the same for the robot.

 

Then the android known as Markus revealed himself to the real world, demanding equality with humans and he watched Connor grow up from the mechanical robot to the boy that he had basically raised, with his own mind and thought.

 

* * *

 

"Hank, what are these?" Hank turned his tired eyes (from a long day of work) to look at Connor, who had a towel tucked between his pants and belt as he cleaned the man's house out, even after being told not to.

 

In the android's arms was Hank's special movies that he had stashed in a special spot (under his bed, stacked neatly and to the order of the movies) that made the detective cry out in surprise because he had actually forgotten where they were.

 

Connor jumped but did not drop the films as the man scrambled off the couch to look at the movies he held in his arms. "Have you ever seen a Marvel film?" The Lieutenant suddenly asked, and Connor's LED started to spin yellow as he tried to research the subject.

 

"Don't look it up!" Connor's search immediately stopped as he looked questioningly at the man, who kept insisting that, "You need to watch these with me and you can't look them up in case of spoilers!"

 

He wasn't used to this childish-like Hank, whose eyes gleamed happily as he brushed off each of the case covers. 

 

And so they watched all the Marvel movies ("MCU for short, Connor.") and Connor was met with a different, younger side of Hank Anderson. 

 

It was the Hank that would shake the android's body as Tony Stark made the Iron Man suits or made an off-handed mention that "Cole liked him, a lot," whenever Captain America would make an appearance. 

 

Over the course of several months, the two would get off work and head home for the weekend, one making a beeline for the DVD player ("My god, you really  _are_ old," Connor had mocked) and the other preparing a meal for the man fiddling with the device. 

 

Then they'd sit on the (newly overstuffed) couch and watch the next film until Sumo came along and made a party of two into three.

 

It had been a week since they had watched Infinity War ("Connor, shut up. I'm being emotional right now.") and it had been intriguing to watch Hank nearly tear up at the interaction between Spider-Man and Iron Man before the younger boy had been reduced to ash. 

 

It had not escaped the android's eye that Peter Parker looked like a 15-year-old version of him while he looked around 20.

 

When he had confessed this thought to Hank, the man had laughed and nodded, recalling that "God, I've been teamed up with a robot Peter Parker" was his first thought when they had met.

 

As the closing credits of Captain Marvel played on the screen (while they waited for the post-credits), the emergency alarm downloaded on Hank's phone rang, startling the two as Connor saw the message flash in front of his eyes.

 

The movie had been paused, both man and android rushing out of the house to rush to the scene where a hostage situation had arisen.

 

* * *

 

Connor was again the negotiator, suddenly another man as the victim begged the police to save his daughter because she was his life. Hank could relate.

 

They sat and waited as a paramedic offered the other man a shock blanket to combat the cold while they still, waited.

 

It was tiring, Hank realized, being a comfort. The man couldn't stop reminiscing about the things he and his daughter did. He continued to talk about this and that and that he was so worried that his daughter might die until Hank snapped at the man. ("Well, my kid might die saving yours, so zip it!") 

 

No one spoke after that.

 

"Just let her go!" Hank bolted outside at the sound of Connor's raised voice and watched everything slow as Connor made a grab for the girl, turning his back towards the captor to shield the girl. The resonating sound of a gun being fired didn't register in his ears until he watched Connor let go of the girl (who ran to her father) and fall into a small pool of blue.

 

Hank fired at the man's legs. He didn't miss.

 

Officers rushed to apprehend the assailant but Connor was the older man’s only concern as he ran to help the android into a supine position, the young face covered in blue liquid as Hank checked for vital areas being hit. The RK800s were no longer made, there would be no replacement if Connor was too damaged to continue, he recited to himself over and over again as he ensured Connor’s safety.

 

His hands held up Connor’s back and head, balancing the body on his legs as his blue eyes scanned Connor carefully over and over again to find where the bleeding had come from.

 

Connor’s brown eyes lazily traveled to meet Hank’s eyes, where the older man felt himself freeze.

 

"Mr. Anderson…" Connor referred to Hank, startling the detective as he processed the new way Connor had called him.

 

Hank held Connor close, his head near the android's as Hank tried to listen closely at the next words Connor would tell him, damn whatever rules he had on what Connor could call him in the past.

 

The android leaned up slightly, taking a deep (unnecessary) breath as he prepared his next words.

 

"I don't feel so good." Hank froze.

 

 

The surrounding police that remained watched Hank abruptly stand up, dropped Connor back onto the ground and into the puddle of thirium as the android started to crack up, laughing in his own blood as their superior officer huffed, yelling at the android, "I should never have shown you those movies!" and "You're walking home by yourself after you get yourself fixed, you stupid droid!" as he stalked away with a tense feeling in his shoulders.

 

Connor was still laughing, even howling as he took in unnecessary breaths to continue his humoured cackle in that puddle of blue.

 

 

Even as Hank drove back home to finish the movie, he swore he could hear Connor laughing at his reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this but I love it
> 
> FINISHED WITHIN 1 HOUR AND 43 MINUTES


End file.
